


Hulk Thoughts

by CollieWolf



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce is just a tired old man who keeps up with memes, Other, also he's depressed don't worry about it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 01:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CollieWolf/pseuds/CollieWolf
Summary: Bruce and Hulk have a weird relationship.





	Hulk Thoughts

"So do you ever like,  _hear_ , him? Do you guys share a mind or something?" Thor said as he leaned back on the couch.

"Yes and no, I hear him all the time, we can also talk to each other, share important information, but whenever we wake up, well uhm... we used forget everything we did when we were in there. Now, because we made up and stuff, we can remember the things that have been happening." Bruce sniffed, wiping at his nose. He wasn't crying or anything, he just had a cold. "Like, right now he's complaining about my poster."

_Small Banner need to sit up straight, will hurt back._

"Yeah, I am well aware it'll hurt my back, I'm a doctor."

"What?"

"I'm talking to Hulk."

"So, you can talk to him out loud and he can hear you? Can you communicate quietly?"

"Yeah, I could also talk to him inside my head but I do  _not_ want too."

_Banner need to stop eating so much macaroni and cheese, bad for health, my body too jerk._

"Fuck you! I'll eat as much macaroni as I want! You can't stop me!" Bruce yelled, shoveling the food into his mouth to Hulk's dismay. After a minute he paused, whispering "sorry for yelling."

_Hulk accept apology, now stop eating, Bruce in a conversation._

"Anyways, we're really close now, I taught him proper English but he still uses his weird grammar when he's in, I guess even the Hulk likes to keep appearances." Bruce shrugged, finishing off his once shining tower of mac and cheese. Thor had laughed at Bruce as he murmured something, all he heard was a soft "bitch", which was always entertaining. "No yeah, he's like my little brother, gotta protect him."

"But, didn't you try to kill him?" The voice of Tony Stark carried over to Bruce.

"Yeah, but I'm not trying to kill him anymore, it's like Loki and Thor, Tones."

"I see, I see. I wonder how the two people in one brain works." He murmured.

"Oh, it's simple. We don't care."

_Hulk cares._

"Like I said, we don't care." Bruce smirked, then received a hard smack from his own arm.

_HULK CARES!_

"Okay, okay, geeze, Hulk cares." Bruce rubbed his cheek, still smirking.

"Banner, did you just, slap... yourself?"

"No,  _he_ slapped me." He motioned to his head, a soft "oh" escaped both Tony and Thor's mouths.

"Anyway, I finished my dinner, I'm going to bed." He said, stretching.

_Try wake up early, you get more work done._

"No way, I'm sleeping in."

Hulk sighed as Bruce got into his pajamas, knowing full well how long Bruce could sleep, it was only 8:30 and he was tired, and he would probably wake up at 10 am.

"Goodnight, Hulk."

_Sleep well, Bruce._

As Bruce began drifting off, rain started pattering his window, he sunk into the large bed, curling up in his blankets. He fell asleep fast, and even sooner he was in deep sleep.

 

_"Today's the day, Banner! We finally get to test this stupid bomb thing. Aren't you excited?"_

_"I guess? I mean, if it helps the war end, then I'm all for it but, if it doesn't work we should just throw in the towel."_

_Bruce stood in a covered box, one that would protect him from the radiation the bomb would cause after it exploded,_ if  _it exploded. Bruce was 35, young for such a smart man. He had been working with the smartest minds trying to make a bomb that could wipe out the Russians if they ever happened to fire. Bruce and his friend sat with baited breath as the countdown began from 30. That's when Bruce saw him. A man on a motorcycle had somehow managed to wind up in the test zone, Bruce didn't know what would happen to him_

_25_

_Bruce ran out of the cover he was in, sprinting in the direction of the man, he was so close, Bruce didn't want to hurt anyone, he needed to get him into the trench._

_20_

_His lab coat flew out behind him, causing some wind resistance, Bruce hoped he could get there in time._

_15_

_The man noticed him, he looks so confused. Bruce tried to yell to get down but his voice was drowned out by the sirens._

_10_

_The voice came over the speakers, he was almost there._

_5_

_He was upon the man now, he could push him in._

_1_

_Just as the man fell, the bomb exploded, Bruce felt the waves hit his back, he felt sick, like he was dying. He coughed, sniffed, and coughed some more. Blood, blood came out of his lungs, he was dying. Bruce closed his eyes, feeling the tears stream down his face as he felt himself slipping away._

You no die, I save you.

_His eyes shot open, the man he saved didn't say that. For a moment, all he saw was green. Then, he woke up miles away from the testing site, shirtless and tired. He shot up, feeling his back for any sort of injury the bomb may have caused but, nothing was there. He stood, walking around before he saw the armoured vehicles. General Ross stepped out, looking right at Bruce. He was smiling._

Bad man, run.

_"Ross what, how did I..."_

_"You don't need to speak, Bruce. You have to come with us._

**_You're a monster."_ **

Bruce groaned, sitting up slowly, he sighed before plopping back down.

_It was just dream, Bruce, all that is done, Ross is not here._

"I know, I know it's just, awful."

_yeah._

Bruce's alarm went off, he slapped the top and sat up, pulling off his pj's, he walked over to the drawers and pulled out a purple button up. He slipped on his jeans and walked out of the room, one button still undone. He rubbed his eyes, walking into the front room. He could still hear the soft laughs of Ross as he was tested upon, Bruce hung his head and sighed, he had nightmares all the time, some worse than others, but he hadn't had that one in a long, long time.

"Hey Bruce, good morning!"

"Hey, Steve."

 Steve Rogers sat at the large coffee table, eating a stack of eggos he probably microwaved. He said they tasted better that way. He looked sweaty, probably back from a morning run.

"How'd you sleep? You look awful."

"I always look awful." Bruce replied, grabbing the can of whip cream from the fridge.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, I did not sleep very well. Nightmares suck."

Bruce squirted the whip cream into his mouth before walking over and sitting on the couch.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"No, I'm fine. I'll just be sleepy today."

"If you say so."

They sat in silence for a while, both eating at their strange food choices before Steve turned on the TV. They spent even more time like that, relaxing, not worrying about anything. Bruce almost drifted off for a while but the lull of whip cream kept him awake.

"And in other news, Spider-man was running amuck in New York city! The masked vigilante has also been seen hanging around Bruce Banner, Thor, and Tony Stark. The three Avengers are probably trying to capture the menac-" Bruce changed the channel from Jameson's face to something else.

"I don't think any of us can capture that "menace", in all honesty." Bruce said, raising an eyebrow at the screen. Some dumb kid show was on but neither of them bothered to change it. Many people thought that the lives of the Avengers were incredible, filled with excitement and fame! In reality, it wasn't. It was filled with whip cream and sadness.

An hour later, Steve got up and said he was going to go train, leaving the television all to Bruce. He quickly grabbed the remote and turned it to his favorite channel. Today, the documentary they were playing was on the Aztecs. Bruce was okay with this, even though history wasn't really his thing.

An even longer time later, Bruce turned off the TV and sat up from his awkward laying position and stretched. Walking out to the outside of the compound. Today was slow, he breathed.

_Slow like your brain._

"Piss off, I'm way smarter than you."

_You are way sadder than me._

"That too, but I'm the one with 7 Phd's, bitch."

_Rude, watch your mouth, spider child could be around._

"I don't think Peter would be here, it's the middle of the day, he has school."

_Still, he run away lots._

"Yeah, but only when we need him for missions.

_bitch._

"Bitch."

"Hey Mr. Banner!"

Bruce jolted when he heard the voice of the child he was just talking about. He turned around and saw Peter in his suit.

"Peter! What are you doing here today, don't you have school?"

"Nope! It's a professional day, no kids just teachers!" The mechanical eyes on the suit slightly squinted. He was smiling.

"Well, why are you here? Not to say I'm not happy you're here but, shouldn't you be patrolling or something?"

"Nope! Mr. Rogers and I are training! Oh! You should join us!" Peter bounced on the balls of his feet, he always got excited whenever he was around the team, even though he was also an Avenger, he was still a kid.

"I would if I could but, I'm not actually into exercise." Bruce shrugged, "But, I will come watch." Peter squealed, quickly covering his mouth and laughing. He grabbed Bruces arm, pulling him over to the training area where Steve was busy running laps.

"I am having a very linear day today."

_You have linear day every day._

"Shut up, I know."

Peter ran over to the captain, waving at Bruce as he sat on the hill. Both of them seemed like they were having a blast, when they got to sparring, Bruce paid a little more attention.

_Hulk want spar._

"Okay, give me a minute. Hey, guys!" Bruce cupped his hands over his mouth. "Hulk wants to spar!"

Peter cheered, and Steve gave a thumbs up, Bruce smiled and held up a finger, running to his room. He traded out his pants for the very stretchy ones that Tony made for him, clicking the button that made all the doors in the compound just a little wider. When he used to transform, it had hurt a lot but, now that his mind was in peace, so was his body.

In moments, Bruce found himself in the mindscape. A shared space where they could do anything. Bruce made his bed and plopped down, watching through Hulk's eyes as he sat up.

"Now I can swear all I want, there's no children in here."

A booming voice answered back.

_I'd rather you not._

"Oo, proper grammar, who are you and what have you done with my jolly green giant?"

Bruce swore he almost heard a chuckle.

"Alright, I'm going to nap, wake me up before you come back.

_Okay, sleep well, stupid._

"Thanks, love you too."

Then, the world went dark.

**Author's Note:**

> This is very fast paced, the next chapter will be slower? I just needed to rush to get this out before it was deleted. Anyways, tell me what you liked! Tell me what I did wrong! Thank's for reading!!


End file.
